ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter Fury
Street Fighter Fury (Japanese: ストリートファイターフューリー Hepburn: Sutorīt Faitā Fuyūrī) is the name given to the 2021 reboot of the Street Fighter fighting game franchise. The Fury universe follows the same basic beats of the original but reinvents some and totally reboots others. The series is developed and published by , who also created the previous Street Fighter games. Synopsis Set in a world similar but very different from our own, the wandering warrior Ryu travels the land in search of opponents to fight. Along the way, Ryu gets involved in the Street Fighter tournaments, uncovering the dark secrets behind them. Games *Street Fighter Fury * Characters Main *'Ryu '(voiced by Kyle Hebert) - the protagonist of the series who is a wandering martial artist that was trained by one of the greatest fighters in the world. Supporting *'Ken Masters' (voiced by Reuben Langdon) - Ryu's long-time rival who was trained by the same master as him and who knows most, if not all of Ryu's moves. *'Chun-Li '(voiced by Laura Bailey) - the "strongest woman in the world" with a massive grudge against the terrorist group Shadaloo due to their leader killing her father. *'Guile' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a Major in the United States Air Force who has made it his life's goal to finish off the organization Shadaloo. *'Edmond "E." Honda' (voiced by John Snyder) - a Champion sumo wrestler who has become so great he has earned the honorably title of Ozeki. *'Dhalsim' (voiced by Christopher Bevins) - a master of yoga and a mentor figure to Ryu who has the ability to stretch his limbs and conjure fire from nothing. *'Jimmy/Blanka' (voiced by Taliesin Jaffe) - a man of noble descent who was stranded in the jungle where he mutated into an electrokinetic beast. *'Zangief' (voiced by ) - A man so powerful his home country of Russia has dubbed him the Red Cyclone. He is a patriot that fights for his motherland. *'Sagat' (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) - a former member of Shadaloo and the host of the first Street Fighter tournament where he lost an eye against Ryu. *'Fei Long '(voiced by ) - a movie star and martial artist who enjoys fighting against strong enemies to test his skill. *'Cammy' (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - a former member of Shadaloo's Dolls who suffers from amnesia because of them and swears revenge on them. *'Thunder Hawk' (voiced by David Vincent) - a man whose land, father, and even his beloved Julia was taken by Shadaloo, who he has a burning hatred for. *'Dee Jay' (voiced by Chris Cain) - a musician and kickboxer who is famous for his incredibly cheerful personality that causes most enemies to underestimate him. *'Charlie Nash '(voiced by Mike McFarland) - TBD *'Rose' (voiced by Gina Grad) - TBD *'Dan Hibiki' (voiced by Ted Sroka) - TBD *'Birdie' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Adon' (voiced by Taliesin Jaffe) - TBD *'Sakura' (voiced by Brittney Lee Harvey) - TBD *'Gen' (voiced by Michael Sorich) - TBD *'Yun' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - TBD *'Yang/Q' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Rainbow Mika' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Karin' (voiced by Lauren Landa) - TBD *'Juli' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Juni' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD * Antagonists *'Shadaloo' **'M. Bison '(voiced by Gerald C. Rivers) - the megalomaniacal leader of the terrorist group Shadaloo and the main villain of the series who wants to build a brainwashed army of powerful martial artists. **'F.A.N.G.' (voiced by Jesse Merlin) - the second-in-command of Shadaloo who was raised by one of Asia's biggest cartel groups. **'Balrog '(voiced by Bob Carter) - a former boxer with a large temper and ego that is the leader of Bison's enforcers and his most trusted of them. **'Vega' (voiced by Doug Erholtz) - Bison's head assassin who believes that beauty is perfection while ugliness is inherently evil. ** *'Akuma' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - the main antagonist of the first Fury game who is Ryu's archenemy and the man who murdered his master. *'Juri '(voiced by Jessica Straus) - TBD * Changes *The character Q is a cyborg version of the character Yung. *Charlie Nash's original death is the result of M. Bison rather than a sacrifice. * Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Video Game series Category:Fighting video game Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom